I Bet I'm Falling For You
by aspiringdreamerr
Summary: Amu hates and can't stand sexist, perverted playboys. Ikuto is a sexist perverted playboy. On their first encounter, the two of them make a bet. Whoever wins gets to control the loser for a month. amuxikuto, utauxkukai, rimaxnagihiko
1. The Bet

_**Hey :) This is my second amuto fanfic. The other one is still ongoing (there's only two chapters so far lol), so please please please check that one out too? Thanks! I hope you like this chapter. I don't own shugo chara :)**_

**Amu's POV**

My alarm clock rung once. Twice. And then finally, a third time. It still wasn't over then. After a pause of five seconds, the sequence started all over again. _Shut up already. _I lazily dragged my hand to the top of the alarm clock trying to shut it off. I finally glanced at the clock and saw that it read 7:15. _Damn it. I'm fifteen minutes late already! _I quickly stumbled out of bed and got ready. That itself took ten minutes. I pulled my school uniform on- a white blouse, red tie, and black blazer with a red armband. I left the blazer unbuttoned. Then, I pulled on a matching red and black plaid skirt and legwarmers. Finally, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my school backpack. That was my school outfit… _with slight variation. _

"Amu!" Mama called, "Haiyaku! (Hurry up)"

I ran out the door and into the living room only to be greeted by mama, papa, and my overly excited little sister, Ami.

"Here's your breakfast, Amu!" Mama said, handing me a piece of toast.

"Thanks! I'm going to be late, so I'm going to go now!" I yelled as I got out the door.

"Bye Amu! Have a safe trip!" my parents called. "Bye, onee-chan! Ami will see you later!" Ami said.

The bell rung just as I reached my class. I sat down in my seat and waited for Nikaido-sensei to take attendance.

"Hinamori Amu," he called.

"Here," I replied swiftly. I heard the class whisper to one another, "She's so cool & spicy!"

I groaned silently in my head. Class passed by slowly like always. To pass time, I stared outside the window.

At lunch break, I walked around the school's campus and to my quiet spot- on the branches of an oak tree. The leaves hid me well and the branch was sturdy. I found this spot the day I transferred here. I transferred to Seiyo High at the beginning of the year and right from the start, I somehow built up a cool and spicy image. _But I'm not like that. _Because of my image, people often kept their distance away from me, but yet, still admired me. _There's nothing to admire about me. _

I closed my eyes enjoying the nice, cool breeze in the branches. My peace and quiet was interrupted by a soft scream. I opened one eye and peered down. From my view, I could only see a girl and someone beside her. I tried to get a closer glimpse of who it was and then I saw two hints that gave it away. Midnight dark blue hair and muscular arms. _Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

I had known about him the first thirty minutes of my first day at Seiyo. Apparently, he was like the equivalent to a god. All of the girls squealed and screamed over him. It wasn't just the girls from our school though. All of the other schools know about him. Practically, he has every girl and woman dropping at his feet. _Well, all, except for me. I don't see what's so great about him._

I carefully took another glance. His muscular arms were wrapped around the girl. Then, I saw it. The hand that was wrapped around the girl was inside her shirt. The other hand was inside her skirt. _Oh my god. Ew! Pervert!_

The girl, as disgusting as it was, looked like she was enjoying it. There was something about the way that Tsukiyomi looked at the girl and it made me mad. Like she was some kind of object.

I jumped out of the tree and clumsily landed on my two feet. _Good thing they didn't see that._

"What do you think you're doing?" I stated coolly.

Tsukiyomi and the girl spun over, surprised. He eyed me, head to toe. I suddenly felt a little self conscious, but I tried not to let it show.

"Well, if it isn't Amu. Hinamori Amu. The cool and spicy one." He smirked. I looked away, pretending to be uninterested.

"Yeah, it's me. You're in my way. Move." I said, a bit more demanding. His eyes widened. He was clearly surprised.

"Oh, you want_ her_ to move. Why? Are you jealous I'm not in your pants?"

_No way in hell. _The way she said _her _irritated me even more. "You arrogant bastard," I said, "Not in a billion years would I be jealous of that. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Tsukiyomi pushed the girl out of the way. The girl was still looking at him all starry-eyed, not caring that he completely just shoved her. I clenched my fists._ Get a backbone, stupid girl._

"She's a human being. She's not your toy."

"She isn't my toy, she's _my _girl." He glanced in her direction. "Saaya, I'm hungry. Go bring me a sandwich." The girl nodded and willingly dashed to get him a sandwich. _Sexist bastard. Stupid "Saaya". _

"I hate people like you the most. You are one hell of a sexist, perverted scumbag. Who the fuck do you think you are anyways?"

_No, really. I want to punch you so badly._

"Do you think you're all that?" I asked again.

**Ikuto's POV**

_I guess everyone is right. You definitely are something. Cool and spicy. But you're also a pain in the ass._

"Shut up, you're so noisy," I said, "And no. I'm all that _and more._"

"You're hopeless. Get out of my way." I could tell from the way she was clenching her fists that she was trying to restrain herself from punching me.

"You're jealous, for sure. You're jealous of the fact I can get any girl anytime I want."

"I can promise you that I'm not."

"Hm. Let's make a bet."

"What bet?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Get a boyfriend by the end of tomorrow."

"A b-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, have you ever heard of it?" I smirked.

"Of course," she replied tossing her head, "Fine."

"Winner gets to control loser for a month."

"F-fine! As long as it's under reasonable circumstances. Get ready to lose." She stammered, trying to show confidence.

_There was no way I was going to lose. The truth was, all the guys in this school would love to go out with her. There was even a fan club for her. She was considerably hot after all. The only thing holding them back is her personality. They know they would be firsthand rejected. Now, I just have to secretly inform them about this._

"Then, the bet is on," I said with a smirk.


	2. I Lost

_**Hi! Sorry for not updating as often as I had hoped! Started school and I don't like it so far. :( Hopefully, it'll get better and hopefully I will update more often! This is the second chapter of this story and I'm so glad people are reading it! Please read and review and all that! It really seriously makes my day! Plus it keeps my motivation up!**_

_**Also, please read my other amuto fanfic! It only has a couple of chapters so far, but I'm working on it. I'll try to update that one as soon as possible!**_

s/8355991/1/Treasure_thats_not_Gold

_**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that there isn't kutau or rimahiko just yet. It'll happen really realy soon though! I don't own shugo chara!**_

_**Recap: **__**"Then, the bet is on," I said with a smirk.**_

**Amu's POV**

_So this shouldn't be that hard. I just have to find someone. _

I had spent the remaining time of school thinking about the bet. I had never felt so relieved when the last bell rung.

I slung my bag over my shoulder. _Tomorrow. I will find someone tomorrow._

Even the whole way home, I thought about it. _Ugh, I know I procrastinated today, but… argh! I can't do it. But if I don't… my pride will be taken away by that pathetic excuse of a human. _

I flopped down on my bed, contemplating about what to do. Suddenly, my phone beeped. I sat up, alarmed and check my phone. It was a text message from Unknown.

_Tomorrow after school. Meet me in front of the gate._

I stared at the text for a bit. _Sorry, who is this?_

A couple of seconds later, my phone beeped again.

_Guess._ I raised my eyebrows and responded.

_No._

_Aren't you stubborn, Amu? _

_Don't call me that. It's Hinamori for you. Who is this?_

_You really don't know?_

_No._

_Ikuto._

_What? How did you get my number? You pervert!_

_I just know these things._

I stared back at the text. _He just knows these things? Who does he think he is? _

My fingers lingered on the keypad for a couple of seconds and then I typed out the words: _Leave me alone._

**Ikuto's POV**

_Who does she think she is? Telling me to leave her alone? That should be my line. Whatever. After she loses the bet, she'll be my bitch. Just kidding. Sorta._

I scrolled through my contact list of ten people. _In my inbox as of now, there were over 100 texts and 100 calls from all kinds of people_._ I didn't need to know their numbers, they just needed to know mine._ Every day, I got 100+ texts and calls. A lot of the same people called, but each day, there were a lot of new people as well. It was a hassle to delete each message by hand, so I set my phone to delete messages after each day automatically. The only people I have saved onto my contact list were important enough people.

_Kukai. Tadase. Nagihiko. Kairi. Yoru. Utau. Rima. Yaya. Home. _

I texted Yoru and told him to tell all the guys about the bet Amu and I made.

I smirked and fell back onto my bed. My apartment was pretty much completely empty. There was only a bed and a closet.

**Amu's POV**

I woke up a tiny bit earlier that morning. When I got downstairs for breakfast, Mama and Papa and Ami were already long awake.

"Ohaiyo Amu, why are you up so early today?" Mama asked.

"Ohaiyo, Mama, Papa, and Ami," I said, "And no reason."

I finished breakfast quickly and walked to school. _If I'm going to do this, I should do it while no one is around. _

I noticed a yellow-haired boy walking into the gates. _Hotori Tadase. _He reminded me of a prince. _He's so cute! But he's friends with that Tsukiyomi freak. _

"Hey," I said coolly as I casually approached him.

"Ohaiyo, Hinamori-san," he said with a gentle smile. _How is someone so nice and gentle like Tadase friends with that sexist pervert?_

My mind froze. My heart was beating so fast. _Baka! Say something! _

"O-ohaiyo," I managed to sputter out. I quickly walked away, avoiding eye contact.

_Baka baka baka! Why did you say that? That was the prince! _

I spotted the nest person. He was short and wore glasses.

"You," I said, staring directly at him.

"H-Hinamori Amu-senpai?!" the kid looked shocked. "I-I'm Seichiro! I am your b-biggest fan ever!"

_You've got to be kidding. A fan?_

"C-can I p-please have your autograph?" the kid rambled on.

"Don't screw around with me, kid," I responded turning away. _In the end, I couldn't ask him…_

I sighed and sat down on a bench near the school's gate. _Who am I kidding? I can't do this. _

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Yo, Amu," a voice whispered right into my ears. I was startled and did a little jump.

"I scared you, didn't I?" he mocked.

"You wish," I mumbled.

"Did you get one yet?"

I shook my head and replied defensively, "By the end of the school day."

"Great, I'll see you at the gate," he winked and walked off. _That good for nothing pervert. I definitely can't lose to him. _

More and more people started to arrive at school. _Ugh! Now I can't find anyone that's alone!_

Before I knew it, the school bell rang. I hurried to class. _Just as I thought… I really can't do this kind of thing. It's so out of my character. _

I actually dreaded lunch break for once. I was the last to walk out of the classroom. Just as I was about to walk out, I heard a couple of familiar voices.

"So ready to see Amu's losing face," a voice laughed. _Tsukiyomi. _I could just imagine the smirk on his face as he said that. I stayed inside the classroom, slouching against the door. _I am never going to lose to someone like you._

Another voice spoke up. "You're unusually hyped up about this," another voice said. It was Kukai. _Kukai Souma. _I quickly sneaked a peek outside the door. There was a group of nine people. All of them were Tsukiyomi's friends. I recognized all of them. Tsukiyomi and his group of close friends were the most popular people in school.

Surrounding Tsukiyomi were Hotori Tadase, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sanjo Kairi, and Yoru. Behind them were Tsukiyomi Utau, Mashiro Rima, and Yuiki Yaya. It was hard not to know who any of them were. They were talked about by everyone.

_Tsukiyomi Utau? Then… she's his sister. I wonder if she's as stuck-up as him._

"I'm unusually hyped up about this because I want to make her know her place."

_Know my place? _Before I could even think, I slammed aside the door.

"You're kidding me, right?" I said in between my breath.

They all turned around, surprised. Especially Tsukiyomi.

"Oh, Amu? Have you been eavesdropping? You just can't stay away from me." he smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself," I retorted.

I could feel his friends watching me. I wanted to run away from their gaze. _I can't let that sexist freak see any of my weaknesses!_

"Amu-chi!" the girl called Yaya said cheerfully. She was a cute girl who had her auburn hair up in two ponytails. She was known as the bubbly, ditzy one. "I've heard so much about you! It's so good to finally meet you! Please call me Yaya, ne?"

_Well at least she seems nice._

"Suit yourself," I said and forced out a smile.

"I'm Rima," a cold voice spoke out. _Mashiro Rima. _She was short and looked fragile. Her long blonde waves highlighted her delicateness and petiteness. She was really pretty as everyone said.

"Ikuto? Is this the girl who made the bet with you?" Utau demanded.

"This girl has a name and it's Amu," I said. Her amethyst eyes glared at me, as if she was deciding whether or not she liked me.

"Cool and spicy, huh?" she said with a small smile. "Call me Utau."

I pretended to be uninterested, but it was all an act. On the inside, I was so excited at the possible chance of making new friends. _They're all letting me call them by their first names!_

I looked at the guys.

A blue haired boy spoke. "Yoru ~nyaa!" _He's like a little neko-chan._

Then, a green haired boy pushed his glasses up. He resembled a samurai type of person. He coughed and then said, "Hajimemashite. I'm Kairi." _He really lives up to his Iinchou reputation._ He, Yoru, and Yaya were a grade younger than I.

The prince was beside him. He gave me his usual adoring smile. _Tadase-kun!_

Next to him was a long purple-haired boy. He was known for his exceptional athletics.

"I'm Nagihiko! Can I call you Amu?" he smiled.

"Do as you like," I replied. Nagihiko, Tadase-kun, Utau, and Rima were in the same grade I was.

"We've all heard a lot about you, Amu," a brown-haired boy said. "I'm Kukai!"

Every day, when I passed by the basketball court or the soccer field, Kukai and Nagihiko were always at the center of attention. Kukai and Tsukiyomi were a grade older than me.

_How are all these nice, decent people friends with someone as pathetic as Tsukiyomi? _

Tsukiyomi began to speak again. "So, Amu-"

"It's Hinamori," I interrupted him.

"Whatever. There's only half the school day left." He smirked and turned away. They all followed him. "Good luck, Amu-chi!" Yaya said before walking off.

I despised Tsukiyomi. I despised myself for being so gutless.

I walked to the school yard. I searched for someone who was alone. No luck.

_Suck it up, Amu. Your pride depends on this. If you can do it, you'll have Tsukiyomi at your feet. Ugh, urusai urusai! I know I know. _

I finally spotted someone who was alone.

"Hey you," I said confidently.

"Me?" the boy answered, turning around. His facial expression instantly changed. "I-It's Hinamori Amu! I-I can't believe you're talking to me!" He looked genuinely happy.

"D-do… d-do… d-do…" I started to panic. _Damn it, Amu. Just say that one sentence!_

"Do you w-want..." I said a little bit louder again. I tried to muster up the courage.

_I can't do this. Who am I kidding. _"F-forget it," I said as I turned around and ran off. The bell for class rang. _Damn it! I just screwed up my potential last chance of asking someone. Stupid Amu._

For two and a half hours straight, I couldn't stop thinking about how I pretty much lost the bet. There was still some last lingering hope that I might run into someone before I meet him at the gate. As soon as the bell rung, I ran out of the classroom, searching for a target. No luck. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag.

_I'm waiting by the gate. ;)_

It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was Tsukiyomi. _Damn it. And how dare he put a winky face at the end of his text!_

I slowly trudged to the gate. I made sure I took my time. _Amu, you don't even have to go! Just make that pervert wait stupidly by himself! But but but… a bet is a bet and I intend to stick to it. Even if I hate him and his guts._

I was a couple of steps away from the gate. I slowly turned around, but Tsukiyomi saw me before I could.

"Yo, Amu," he smirked like he knew he won already. He was leaned back against the gate all nonchalantly, with one hand in his pocket and the other… around a girl's neck.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, babe," he said. He kissed her lips and then her neck. When he pulled himself away from her, I could see a red mark on her neck. _Is that a hickey? Oh my god, I think it is. That disgusting pervert! I shall try to refrain from barfing._

The girl looked dazed. "I'll call you later, Ikuto!" she finally said, "And maybe I will send you some interesting pictures."

_Ew. Have some respect for yourself._

Tsukiyomi walked towards me and sneered. "So where's your date?"

"I-I… don't have one. Not because I couldn't get one, but I just don't want one." I tried to say that with as much confidence as I could.

"Then I guess you lost." He smirked again.

"I don't care," I said.

"Yoroshiku, Amu! You'll be spending the next month with me!" he said sarcastically.

"A bet is a bet. I'll do any favors you need as long as they're reasonable." I shrugged, trying to give off an "I don't care" vibe.

_I lost. I really lost. There goes my pride…_

"Amu-"

"It's Hi. Na. Mo. ri." I said , emphasizing each syllable.

"I'll call you what I like. And you'll call me Ikuto."

I began to protest but he stopped me. "It's part of the bet."

I grumbled. "Hey, I left my bag in the classroom. Go get it for me."

_Go get it for me? Does he not have manners? _

"How about a please?" I suggested.

"I won the bet. I do what I want."

_Ugh. Arrogant bastard. _I turned around and ran to his class.

**Ikuto's POV**

_This is going to be the best month of my life. Heh. So she couldn't even ask a guy to begin with? I would've won without having to inform everyone of this bet anyways. _

_I couldn't wait to make her do everything I wanted. _


End file.
